Orden
by CriXar
Summary: Fastidiando a 5.0.5, Demencia termina de sacar de sus casillas a Black Hat. Este, en un arranque de ira, accidentalmente la impacta con un dispositivo creado por el Doctor Flug. ¿Qué es lo que hace este aparato? ¿Cómo se toma cada uno a la nueva Demencia? ¿Intentarán estos tres villanos traer de vuelta la locura a la organización?


-Muy bien. Ahora, Demencia, pásame el destornillador...- pidió Flug sin levantar sus ojos de la mesa de trabajo. La chica a su lado, quien observaba atenta lo que su compañero hacía, tomó la herramienta de la caja junto a ella y la cedió al inventor.- 5.0.5, más luz...- dijo ahora al oso del otro lado lado. La tierna criatura bajó un poco más la lámpara.

Habían estado así durante horas. El último pedido que su jefe le había encargado, un aparato que pudiera encargarse de masas, lo había tenido bastante tiempo pensando, planeando y aún más construyendo. Ahora estaba a tan sólo algunos ajustes de completarlo. Los secuaces del negro ser habían sido testigos de la presión que aquel proyecto había provocado sobre Flug y ambos acordaron ayudarle para variar. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez luego les dejaría jugar con alguno de sus otros curiosos aparatos del laboratorio.

-Y... ¡listo!- El científico levantó con ambas manos y sumo orgullo el artefacto terminado.- No puedo creer que por fin está listo. El jefe está ansioso por verlo.- 5.0.5 se levantó de inmediato y levantó su mano insistentemente.- Sí, tú puedes ir a buscarlo para avisarle que está terminado.

El oso salió entonces en carrera a buscar a Black Hat mientras que Flug se dejó caer agotado en su silla. Demencia se colocó detrás suyo y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la de él mientras pasaba sus brazos por encima de sus hombros para tomar el alargado objeto de metal.

-¿Y para qué sirve este cacharro?- preguntó.- Se parece al control remoto de la televisión.

-Es un Generador de Ondas de Control Mental.- respondió Flug tomándolo por precaución a lo que ella pudiera llegar a hacerle.- Un disparo de este bebé puede poner a toda una armada de héroes bajo en control de un villano.- explicó con entusiasmo, dejando salir su lado malvado.

-¿Para hacer qué exactamente?

-¡Lo que sea! Cualquier cosa que la persona que disparó les ordene. Saquear ellos mismos la ciudad, usar sus poderes para causar caos...

-¡Oh, oh! ¿Llenar de grafitti todos los muros de la ciudad?- sugirió con entusiasmo la chica. Flug lo meditó un momento, extrañado por la idea, pero luego asintió riendo un poco.

-Ya entendiste la idea.

-Y así, novatos engendros de la maldad, es como podrán tener en su poder a cualquier desgraciado que ose oponerse a sus maquiavélicos objetivos.- explicaba Black Hat a la cámara.- Pero no tienen por qué creer en mis palabras. Todos saben que la sinceridad no es de villanos. ¿Qué tal un pequeño vistazo? ¡Demencia, el muñeco de pruebas!

La mencionada acudió al instante a la toma cargando un enorme maniquí de felpa notablemente remendado, pero bien relleno. Lo colocó junto a un atado y aterrado 5.0.5, el sujeto de prueba que se había "ofrecido" para la demostración.

Black Hat ajustó las configuraciones tal y como se lo había indicado Flug, quien observaba atento tras Cam Bot. Acto seguido, el oscuro ente disparó con el rayo a 5.0.5. Del cacharro se vio emerger una onda que al llegar al amoroso mamífero hizo que este sacudiera su cabeza con desesperación al sentir una especie de cosquilleo en su cerebro.

-¡5.0.5, destruye esa cosa!- ordenó su jefe con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces el oso miró con furia hacia el indefenso dummy junto a él y sin dudarlo hizo trizas las cuerdas que lo retenían antes de lanzarse contra él.

Primero arrancó con sus colmillos una de sus piernas, luego hizo estragos con sus garras el resto de su cuerpo, para terror de Flug y diversión de Demencia. Black Hat no paraba de reír, hasta que decidió que ya era suficiente. Presionó algunos bonotes en el aparato y volvió a disparar al peludo miembro de su organización para liberarlo de su poder. Este abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, miró hacia la "escena del crimen" y al momento comenzó a escupir desesperado la espuma que aún yacía en su boca.

-Y recuerden,- dijo Black Hat colocándose de nuevo frente a la cámara.- los primeros diez pedidos tendrán un gran descuento. ¡Llamen ahora a las líneas de Black Hat Organization! Nuestros operadores robóticos los esperan.-Flug lo miró extrañado al escuchar esa última parte y se acercó a él.

-Eh... ¿señor? Pero sólo tenemos uno...

-Ahora no, Flug.- le silenció su jefe por lo bajo mientras invocaba uno de sus monstruosos tentáculos para tomar el cuello del científico y sacarlo de la toma.-De acuerdo, Cam-Bot. Encárgate de editarlo y comenzar a distribuirlo. Estaré en mi oficina.- Finalmente dejó ir a su empleado.

-Jefe... ¿exactamente qué planea vender? Le digo que sólo hay una unidad...- repitió Flug sobando su cuello.

-Venderemos las demás unidades que comenzarás a hacer en este mismo instante.

-¡Pero me tardé semanas en construir sólo una! Hacer al menos diez más tardará meses. ¿Y construir la cantidad que suelen solicitarse en la primera salida de un producto? ¡Jamás estarán a tiempo!

-¡Tú eres el genio! ¡Idea algo! Quiero al menos doscientas unidades en una semana.- exigió el oscuro ser tomando el generador de ondas del podio.

-¡Eso es imposible!

-Pensé que tú eras el cerebrito.

-Vaya, espectáculo, 5.0.5...- se burló Demencia del traumatizado peludo que aún intentaba retirar los residuos de espuma de su hocico mientras el doctor y su jefe discutían.

La chica rió un poco antes de que una malvada idea cruzara su mente al ver en el suelo los restos del dummy. Tomó la base metálica del mismo y lo acercó a 5.0.5.

-Oh, parece que te faltó una parte.- dijo poniendo el maniquí casi sobre él. Aterrado por la desfigurada cara del objeto el oso comenzó a huir de su loca compañera, quien no tardó en seguirle.- ¡Ven aquí, osito bonito!

-¡No me interesa cómo lo hagas!- gritaba Black Hat a su subordinado.- Quiero las unidades que te digo en ese período de tiempo, o sí no...- tentáculos oscuros comenzaron a emerger por debajo de su larga capa.

El pobre 5.0.5 estuvo a punto de chocar con los dos villanos que discutían en la sala, pero logró girar a tiempo. Su perseguidora no corrió la misma suerte por fijar su atención en su víctima. El percatarse de contra quién estaba por estrellarse demasiado tarde junto con el peso del dummy en sus brazos no ayudó para nada a que se detuviera a tiempo.

Con el desmembrado y maltrecho maniquí la muchacha accidentalmente golpeó a su demoníaco jefe, quien sumado a la ira que ya tenía volteó completamente enfurecido.

-Esto ya es el colmo. ¡Compórtate de una vez, Demencia!- gritó con una profunda y aterradora voz al momento que forzaba ambas manos en puños. Esto causó que accidentalmente presionara el botón del aparato que aún sujetaba.

La onda fue directo a la persona frente a él: Demencia. Alterada, dejó caer el muñeco para sujetar su cabeza con fuerza. Al percatarse de lo que sucedía, Flug arrebató el control de su jefe e intentó apagarlo.

-¡No funciona!- exclamó aterrado. La fuerza con la que había sido presionado lo había dañado. Finalmente fue el propio Black Hat quien terminó de hacerlo trizas para evitar que las ondas siguieran siendo lanzadas hacia la chica.

Al instante, Demencia soltó su cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Parpadeó múltiples veces, intentando ubicarse en lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué...pasó...?- preguntó con un suave tono de voz. Luego miró el dummy con su espuma esparcida en el suelo frente a ella.- Oh, cielos. Que desastre. ¡Iré por la escoba!- avisó al momento que se levantaba del suelo. Sacudió un poco su falda y con erguida posición caminó hacia la puerta.

Los tres villanos se quedaron en su lugar con la mirada fija en la chica hasta que dejó la sala. 5.0.5 dejó salir un pequeño gruñido con acento de duda mientras volteaba a ver a Flug.

-¿Qué diablos pasa con ella?

-Señor... creo que descompuso a la loca...

 ** _¡Me lleva, pensé que nunca lo iba a terminar!_**

 ** _Mi plan con este fic es hacerlo lo más real posible. Es decir, crear una historia que bien podríamos ver en un episodio real de la franquicia. (¡Por que pronto podremos ver un episodio de once minutos real!)_**

 ** _Esta fue una idea nacida de una sugerencia que me hicieron en el grupo de "Fans Villainous LA" para un fic que evolucionó demasiado..._**


End file.
